deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Rex
1= |-| 2= CT-7567, alias Rex, was a commanding clone trooper officer who served in the Grand Army of the Republic, serving under Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Commander Cody vs Captain Rex (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Agent 47 (Hitman) * Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue) * Agent Washington (Red vs Blue) * Blue the Velociraptor (Jurassic World) * Captain Phasma (Star Wars) * Colonel Radec (Fallout) * Reinhardt (Overwatch) * Master Chief (Halo) * Sarge (Red vs. Blue) * Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) History Like many other clone troopers, CT-7567 was bred from the DNA of Jango Fett and trained from birth to serve the Republic. After his training, Rex fought in the Clone Wars against the Seperatists as a clone captain, nicknaming himself "Rex". During the war, Rex commanded the 501st Legion alongside Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, earning his division a high reputation. Near the end of the war, one of his men's biochips activated prematurely, prompting him to kill a Jedi Knight in battle. Another trooper nicknamed Fives discovered the existence of the chips and allowed Rex and two other clones to remove them surgically, allowing them to ignore Order 66 and survive until the days of the Empire. Death Battle Info *Official Designation: CT-7567 *Rank: Clone Captain *Division: 501st Legion *Species: Human (Clone of Jango Fett) *Homeworld: Kamino *Hates Storm Trooper Armor Abilities and Skills *Increased capacity for independent thought due to high rank *Skilled tactician and leader *Proficient with most firearms *Adept in hand-to-hand combat *Capable of piloting walkers and starfighters Weapons and Equipment *Phase II Clone Trooper Armor *DC-17 dual blaster pistols *EMP Detonators ("droid poppers") *Thermal Detonators *DC-15A blaster rifle *DC-15 blaster rifle *Helmet equipped with transmitter and filter *Built-in comlink *Grappling hook *Rocket pack *BARC Speeder *CK-6 "Freeco" Speeder Feats *Defied Order 66 by removing his biochip and faked his own death *Survived a shot from a Droideka *Fought in some of the bloodiest battles of the clone wars such as the Second Battle of Geonosis, Battle of Umbara, Battle of Mon Cala, and Seige of Mandalore *Survived being shot in the chest by a sniper rifle and managed to recover the following day **During that night despite being crippled managed to fight off a group of malfunctioning commando droids, even survived being choked by one *Swiftly killed a Rishi eel with one shot to the eye *Survived an encounter with Dark Acolyte, Asajj Ventress and even fooled her into thinking she successfully mindtricked him *Helped his division incapacitate Pong Krell *Retook a base from commando droids with the help of Cody and three rookies *Devised many tactics utilized by the Grand Army of the Republic with Cody that were effective that the Imperial military still used them 16 years later. *Threw an electro-staff with enough force to impale an obese Zygerrian *Survived to fight in the Battle of Endor Faults and Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses *Aging speed is double that of a normal human *Possesses limited melee options *Most effective when fighting with his men *Like his commanding officer he can be very reckless and dive into situations without thinking *Very prideful of his service as a Clone Captain Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Army Leader Category:Bombers Category:Clones Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Disney Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Soldier Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Military Combatants